Aprendiendo a Amar
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Solo era un experimento de Madara . Ella no podia tener sentimientos pero Itachi al conocerla descubrio que ella podria ser la luz que lo sacara de la eterna oscuridad en la que vivia . Summarry pesimo XD Itachi/ OC , SasuHina , NaruSaku and otros ...


**Una loca y desquiciada idea que salio de mi extraña cabeza . La imaginacion esta de vacaciones asi que no puedo hacer mucho . En este fic habra como personaje principal un OC junto con Itachi ( . ) . Perdonen mi falta de ortografia y si algun personaje sale OC .**

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o Cualquier Metodo de Tortura o Asesinato ; por favor en los reviews los cuales aceptare con mucho gusto ...**

**Los personajes y el anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto ( el cual asesinare en cuanto lo vea ) **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Madara veia con interes el resultado de un experimento que habia llevado por unos años ; veia como este se movia en el liquido que lo envolvia dentro de una membrana oscura suspendida dispuesto a despertar en cualquier momento . Estaba algo absorto observando al ser que ni se inmuto cuando sintio que abrian la puerta y entraban tres personas con paso lento .

-¿ Se puede saber el motivo del porque no has llamado ? - pregunto Pein sin inmutarse por lo que tenia de frente al contrario de los otros dos que la veian con un leve interes en sus frios ojos .

-Que manera tan fria de hablarle a tu lider – dijo Madara fingiendo reproche pero al ver la compostura de su interlocutor decidio ir al grano – Solo queria informarte sobre el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki – añadio mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar la membrana que tenia delante ; los otros seis ojos tambien posaron su vista en ella .

-¿ Que es ? - pregunto Konan con cierto interes a la vez que sus ojos frios demostraban curiosidad ante lo que tenia frente a ella .

-Ya lo veras – fue la simple respuesta del enmascarado – Ya es hora – añadio como si supiera algo mas y antes de alguno pudiera añadir algo para hablar , un ruido los hizo voltear . La membrana empezo a moverse con cierta violencia como si quisiera salir lo que sea que estuviera adentro . Unos ojos rojos como la sangre se entrecerraron al ver el flujo de chakra que emanaba el objecto y se pregunto mentalmente si era lo que estaba pensando que era . A los pocos segundos su pregunta era contestada cuando la membrana eclipso provocando que el liquido saliera espulsando algo mas . Pein y Konan miraron a Madara demandantes sobre lo que estaban viendo . Delante de ellos en el suelo habia una joven desnuda solamente cubierta por su largo cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura cubriendole solamente algunas partes porque estaba encorvada ; al ver que lentamente alzaba la cabeza desorientada pudieron ver un ojo negro , un ojo que Itachi reconocio como Uchiha .

-¿ Quien es ella ? - pregunto Pein desde su lugar mientras posaba sus ojos en el lider que completaba absorto su creacion y no era para menos ya que la chica parecia una copia casi humana de la juventud del lider Uchiha solo que la unica diferencia era que el cabello le tapaba el ojo contrario de este .

-Un pequeño experimento que llevaba de hace años ... mezclando ADN de los Uchiha y los Senju y pues para resumirtelo ... salio ella – dijo Madara con mucha simpleza – Konan ... busca algo para taparla – añadio con seriedad mientras miraba a la joven que observaba sus propias manos con mucho interes . Konan a los pocos segundos trajo una manta y sin decir mucho se acerco con cuidado y precaucion a la joven que respingo al verla y la miraba algo confusa .

-No te hare daño – fue lo unico que dijo la peliazulada mientras ponia la manta encima de los hombros de ella cubriendole su desnudez . Madara no habia dicho nada pero sabia que desde varios minutos que el otro Uchiha miraba a la joven y una idea se le cruzo por su cabeza . Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon de nuevo a Konan - ¿ Que es esto ? - pregunto ella apartando el cabello negro del cuello de la joven y dejaba ver unos puntos negros en el . Esta vez Itachi se acerco mas nuevamente no habia pronuciado palabra alguna ; solo se limitaba a observar .

-Ohh eso ... son las marcas de cuando le implante los genes de Hashirama Senju – dijo Madara acercandose a ella – Sera una excelente usuaria del elemento Madera pero el problema es ... ¿ Que nombre le podemos dar a mi hija ? - pregunto con voz de Tobi a la vez que se arrodillaba delante de ella lo que hizo que Itachi rodara los ojos disimuladamente .

-¿ Hija ? - pregunto Pein sin entender el meollo del asunto , vio como la joven miraba con interes la mascara del lider y el susodicho solo hacia piruetas con sus manos de forma infantil y solo penso que este habia perdido el juicio ... la chica solo era un experimento.

-¡ Pues claro ! Yo soy su creador y por la tanto su padre asi que tengo que darle un nombre sino seria un mal chico – dijo con alegria fingida a la joven que parecia algo ausente de lo que hablaban – Alguna sugerencia Konan – pregunto mirandola , la chica solo lo miro con seriedad y cambio su mirada – Hmm ¿ Itachi ... alguna sugerencia ? - pregunto al ver que el joven se habia acercado mas y miraba a la chica con leve interes aunque no lo demostrara .

-Hmp – fue la simple respuesta de este haciendo que Madara sonriera debajo de su mascara mientras su cabeza empezaba a maquinar un plan .

-¿ Que tal Mikoto ? Un lindo nombre – dijo Madara como no quiere la cosa siendo fulminado por la mirada asesina del joven .

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra – siseo amenazante y sabiendo que el hombre insistiria en ponerle nombre a la dichosa chica decidio poner cartas en el asunto . Sin pedir permiso aparto a Madara delante de la joven cosa que provoco un imperceptible asombro en sus frios acompañantes y arrodillandose a medias se que le quedo mirando con su Sharingan . Noto que ella lo miraba fascinada ... no parecia tener miedo ante esos tenebrosos ojos ; entonces recordo una mirada ingenua parecida a la de ella ... su ototo baka cuando era niño , lo que hizo que el amago de una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de este . Recorriendo su rostro y luego su cuello noto los puntos que habia mencionado Konan ... estos eran unos cuantos los cuales formaban una extraña forma pero para Itachi le eran familiar ... ¡ pues claro ! parecian la forma de una conocida constelacion . - Hokuto – susurro mientras miraba fijamente el ojo visible de la chica .

-¿ Dijistes algo Itachi ? - pregunto Madara con los brazos cruzados observando la escena que tenia delante .

-Hokuto – fue la simple respuesta de el sin despegar su vista de ella para entonces escuchar parlotear a Madara sobre su buena eleccion y otras cosas sin sentido . Pero algo lo hizo salir de su letargo ... algo que hizo que una mascara de incredulidad y molestia asomara por su rostro . - ¿ Que has dicho ? - pregunto .

-Konan se hara cargo de enseñarle cosas sobre mujeres y tu te encargaras de lo otro ... enseñarle a hablar , peliar , como comportarse entre otras cosas – dijo tranquilamente ignorando al aludido .

-Acaso me ves cara de niñera ... ¡ hazlo tu ! Eres su padre – dijo furioso dispuesto a levantarse pero un agarre lo impidio , al voltear vio como la chica agarraba fuertemente su capa .

-¿ Ves ? Hasta le caes bien a ella ... descuida solo sera unos dias – dijo Madara con voz estupidamente cantarina lo que provoco que Itachi lo asesinara mentalmente pero tambien se habia extrañado ante esas palabras .

-¿ Que quieres decir ? Un humano se tarda en aprender – esta vez habló Pein sin interes aparente y observando apartado de ellos al igual que Konan que parecia inmutable ante la orden que habia recibido del enmascarado .

-Esta hermosa creación tiene memoria realzada – dijo él pero al ver que no habian entendido decidio dar otra explicación – Puede memorizar cosas con solo verlas , asi que no se preocupen por enseñarles que en cuestion de semanas dependera de ella misma aunque creo que en cuestion de personalidad solo sera una simple marioneta ... porque asi decidi crearla – añadio mientras movia su mano como si estuviera dando una lección .

-Marioneta – susurro Itachi y efimeramente movio su rostro hacia la joven que lo seguia observando y despues de verla por unos segundos desvio su mirada hacia Madara entrecerrando sus ojos con cierta molestia en su interior a causa de esas palabras . - De acuerdo – añadio con fingida indiferencia a la vez que veia a Madara aplaudir levemente en su actuacion de Tobi mientras que Konan y Pein se mantenian inmutables . Itachi pensaba que no iba dejar que Madara hiciera lo que quisiera con la joven como estaba haciendo con el .

-Te dejaremos con ella ... tal vez establezcan algo – dijo Madara con un doble sentido , el cual Itachi reconocio cierta malicia pero no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarlo con seriedad . - Konan en cuanto puedas busca ropa para ellas ; que sean faciles para su entrenamiento – añadio mientras salia del lugar seguido de ella y Pein , al cual le dijo otras palabras que Itachi no logro escuchar .

Itachi no se percato de cuantos minutos se habia quedado observando la puerta por donde habian salido los maximos lideres de Akatsuki . Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un ruido , el cual provenia de la chica asi que la miro . Esta hacia gestos con su boca mas ningun sonido salia de ella . Acaso queria hablar , eso fue lo que penso Itachi antes de suspirar resignado .

-No intentes mucho ... no lograras hablar rapido ; solo balbucearas palabras – dijo Itachi con un tono algo duro pero lo que decia era verdad . La chica solo lo miraba de una forma que hasta el mismo pensaba que lo entendia pero se sacudio mentalmente ese tonto pensamiento . - Hmp ... vamos a empezar con esto ... - añadio algo dudoso de que fuera a funcionar . - Mi nombre es Itachi – dijo señalandose a si mismo – Itachi – repitio con desgana para entonces señalarla a ella – Tu eres Hokuto – llamandola por su nombre . Vio como la chica lo miraba fijamente sin pestañear – Itachi – se señalo de nuevo – Hokuto – la señalo a ella , pero a los pocos segundos se dio por vencido . Era una perdida de tiempo , ¿ porque rayos habia aceptado ? . Sintio una calidas manos en su rostro y los abrio sorprendidos . Sin notarlo Hokuto se habia acercado y con curiosidad coloco sus manos en el rostro del pelinegro . Este veia como la chica veia con fascinacion su rostro y tocaba suvamente sus ojeras . No queria pensar en eso pero las manos de la chica eran calidas y comfortables ... le hacian sentir muy bien . Pero algo lo hizo salir de su ensonñacion . Alguien habia dicho su nombre .

-Itachi ... - la voz era suave pero a la misma vez tenia firmeza . El Uchiha solo pudo susurrar un Omae de lo atonito que estaba . Y entonces paso ... el amago de una sonrisa leve aparecio en los labios de Hokuto haciendo que la mascara de frialdad desapareciera ante ella y una imperceptible sonrisa aparecio en los labios masculinos .

-¿ Que estoy haciendo ? - dijo en un susurro algo burlon para si mismo mientras veia que la chica se acomodaba en sus piernas acomodando su cabeza como si fuera a dormir . Penso en el futuro que le aguardaba si era influenciada por Madara y no le gusto para nada asi que tomo su descicion – Te protegere ... ahora seras mi familia – añadio quedamente mientras la veia cerrar sus ojos cuando este coloco una mano en su cabeza y acariciaba sus cabellos mojados . Si sus ototo baka lo viera seguramente se reiria de el y se burlaria . Tambien el sabia que no deberia estar haciendo eso ; sino estar entrenando y tomando medicinas para poder tener la pelea que tanto su hermano desea para poder vengarse de tu crimen . Pero por mas que intentaba pensar ese pensamiento estaba my lejano ahora siendo sustituido por el sentimiento de proteger a su recien descubrida luz que sin el saberlo lo iluminaria en esa oscuridad que vivia .

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Gomenasai ! Les dije que estaba aburrida y se me ocurrio esto . Puede que la historia tenga semejanzas al manga pero le voy hacer unos cambios . Este fic va a tener Itachi/Oc , SasuHina , NaruSaku y algunas parejas mas XD . Bueno espero recibir aunque sea una buena critica .**

**Hasta la proxima ^^**


End file.
